Naruto Tsuisuto
by Naruko-Uzumaki99
Summary: The world's most popular manga retold with a twist! OC usage.


**The following story is originated from the manga. I do not own the Naruto story line or the characters!**

**PlEASE REVIEW! Note: Not everything's EXACT word for word from the manga, but its pretty close.**

In a time of peace and harmony, things can turn bad and outraged with violence in a blink of an eye. Some may stop and pray but others will join in and get caught up in something bigger than themself. I guess you can describe _that_ as me. Uchiha Katsuyi, thats my name. Believe it or not my name means pork soup...I dont know what kind of parents would name their kid pork soup and I dont know what kind of people my parents were...you see, my parents were killed when I was young, or at least thats what I think...thats what Lady Tsunade told me. My past is pretty much faded; lost in the deepest part of my brain. All I know is that im stronger than most Jounin and Anbu shinobis' and that Uchiha Itachi most likely killed my parents. Oh, and one more thing, almost everyone in the village hates me and looks down on me. And dont you dare think that im related to Itachi..bleh, that would be terrible. Anyways I think I should get to the story now, Im already sick of the whole narrating thing.

It all started the day of the academy graduate meeting. "We will be pairing you into teams of 3 to 4. Lets begin.." Iruka-sensei said. I was sitting beside Nara Shikamaru as his name was called out, he was in a team with Ino and Chouji. "Next up, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke,-_thank goodness! _I thought to myself quietly-"And Uchiha Katsuyi!" Iruka finished as I dropped my head onto the desk. The last thing i needed was an over confident weirdo, a Sasuke fangirl, and another Uchiha! "Now please- " Iruka began. "Why am I teamed up with _him_!" Naruto bursted out; reffering to Sasuke. "Because we put the highest ranking students with the lowest ranking students. For example, Sasuke and Katsuyi are both the top students right now, but you Naruto, you're the lowest ranking student" Iruka explained. The class laughed, while Naruto frowned. Iruka coughed; asking for attention. "Now please head to your assigned room to meet your Jounin sensei." The entire class immediately got up and went to their rooms with their team.

We had been waiting for our sensei for over an hour, Naruto decided to take this time to ask me questions..."So, whats your name?" He asked me while getting _really_ close to my face. What an idiot, Iruka had said it twice already. "Uchiha Katsuyi." I said as I gently shoved his face away. "Oh! oh! Are you related to Sasu-gay?" Naruto said teasingly. "Dont call me that, loser." Sasuke said while glaring at him. "No!" I said. Me? Sasuke? Related? Thats almost as bad as the world ending. "Oh...Hey, whats with the stars on your cheeks?" Naruto exclaimed while poking the star on my cheek. I backed away from him. "Dont touch me, just leave me alone..." I turned away from him. The stars on my cheeks were a curse...Im not gonna tell you what the curse is you'll just have to wait and see. "Sorry, dattebayo.." He said rubbing the back of his head. "Oi! I know what'll make you feel better!" Naruto said while grabbing the chalkboard eraser and placing it between the door. "Now when he opens the door it'll fall on his head! Heheh it'll be payback for him being late." Naruto said. "BAKA! -Sakura hit his head- "We'll get in trouble!". Me and Sasuke just stared at them.

They were both very annoying and Sasuke was being as emo as ever. I turned my head towards the door, I could hear footsteps coming towards the door. All of us fell silent. "Sorry im- -the eraser fell on the Jounin's head". Naruto laughed "Hahahahaha! I got him! I got him!" Sakura started apoligizing to the Jounin as I resisted laughing. "Hm...Lets see...my first impression on you guys would be...I hate you." The Jounin said. We all slouched in despair. The Jounin then took us outside where we sat in front of him. "First lets start with introductions, that way we get to know each other. For example, My name is Hatake Kakashi, I like many things, and i dont have many dislikes and I dont have many dreams." Kakashi said. "So in the end all we know is your name..." I said dully. Kakashi just stared at me. "Who's first?" He said ignoring my comment. "Ooh! Me! Me!" Naruto cheered. Kakashi nodded to show approval. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I like the ramen at Ichiraku and I also like instant ramen. I dislike how you have to wait 30 seconds after you put in the hot water! -We all rolled our eyes- "My dream is to become Hokage! That way everyone will acknowledge me!" Naruto finished.

Kakashi's eyes lit up when Naruto said that."Okay, how about you?" Kakashi said while pointing at Sakura. "Im Haruno Sakura! I like..-she looked at Sasuke and let out a tiny squeal- "My dream is -she looked at Sasuke again-. How annoying... "Okay moving on, you- he pointed at Sasuke- "Go next."Everyone's attention turned to Sasuke. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I like very few things and I dislike alot of things...my dreams are to kill a certain man.. -everyone's eyes widened- "and to restore my clan without failure." Sasuke said; hands clamped together in front of his face. "Interesting...And last but not least, you, go." Kakashi said reffering to me. I tensed, "Im Uchiha Katsuyi, -I sighed- "I like training and going on adventures, I dislike a certain man, annoying people, rainbows, the color pink, getting side tracked, loud noises, and most sweets. My dream is to...to be acknowledged by everyone and to kill the man who mudered my parents." Everyone stared at me. "Anyways, tomorrow you will be having a test to see if you move on. Come first thing in the morning to the training grounds, oh, and I suggest you dont eat breakfast, you'll throw up." Kakashi said fiercely.

With that we all headed home. Me and Naruto lived in the same appartment building for as long as I can remember, he's just too stupid to realize it. Dont get me wrong, I mean I like Naruto, he's a nice guy, i just have a hard time admitting that I see him as a friend.

Surprisingly we all got to the training grounds at the same time. Naruto leaned against me. "Morning.." He yawned. I shifted away from him making him fall to the ground."Ouch.." Naruto groaned. It was 6:00 a.m. and we ended up waiting 4 hours for Kakashi-sensei to arrive. "Sorry I'm late, a black cat crossed my path and so..." Kakashi exclaimed. We all looked at him with disbelief. "Okay so your assignment is to try to retrieve these bells from me." Kakashi pulled out two silver bells. "I'll set the alarm for 12 p.m. anyone who can't take the bells from me by then will be tied to a log and gets no lunch." Kakashi added. Naruto's stomach growled loudly as he let out a loud groan. "But, wait, why are there only two bells?" Sakura questioned. "Since there's only two, at least one will have to be tied to the log. That person will fail since he failed to complete the mission. The person will go back to the academy. It might just be one, or all three. You can use your shuriken." Kakashi said while jingling his bells. "You won't be able to get them from me unless you come at me with the intent to kill me." Kakashi added."Isn't that dangerous Sensei?" Sakura asked frightened. Naruto laughed, "Yea! You couldn't even dodge a chalkboard eraser!" Yep, that was Naruto all right, always cracking jokes and pulling pranks. "In society, those that don't have many abilities tend to complain more. Just ignore the guy with the lowest score." Kakashi told us.

Naruto got furious. "...Guy with the lowest score..?" He growled. "We will begin when I say "Go". Ready, set-" Kakashi started. Naruto came running towards him and tried to punch him, but Kakashi-sensei was behind him somehow with a kunai to his back. "Hold your horses, I haven't even said "Go" yet." Kakashi said while shoving his kunai into his equipment pouch. The white haired Jounin loosely tied the bell to his his pocket, "Okay, ready, set, GO!" I leaped away into a bush where me and Sasuke's heads collided. "Ow! What the heck?" He whispered. "Ugh, sorry." I replied quietly. We watched silently as Naruto tackled Kakashi with a dozen shadow clones, and he landed a punch on him..-self? "Where did Kakashi- sensei go?" One of the many Narutos' asked. "Maybe it was you! You smell like him!" Another clone said while pointing to a clone. All the Narutos' started fighting each other. I sighed heavily, what an idiot, it was obviously a substitution jutsu.

After a while I thought to myself, _Thank goodness we haven't been found yet._ "Sasuke~, Katsuyi~." Kakashi said from behind us. We both dashed out of the bushes, I went to hide in a tall tree. I spotted Naruto looking at something on the ground out in the open. It was bright, and I mean really bright, _Its one of the bells!_ I thought. Naruto reached for it but then he was hanging upside down from the tree. I laughed quietly to myself, he fell for an obvious trap. Suddenly, I was knocked off the tree by someone, my vision went blurry and the stars on my cheeks turned bright red. I blacked out.

"Katsuyi...Katsuyi...!" I heard a faint voice as I regained consciousness. "Oh thank god you're okay." Sasuke said. I could finally see clearly, Sasuke's head was sticking out of the ground, I laughed, "What happen to you? You do know we're not a the beach!" "Kakashi did this to me, smart one." Sasuke said with ease,"Now can you help me out?" "Sorry but I got some bells to steal" I said with a smirk. His looks dont control me like they do with Sakura. "Katsuyi-chan, Please come over here." Sasuke said seductively. I nearly choked, Sasuke was kinda cute but I dont obsess over him like everyone else and I have more important things to worry about, I walked towards him, "What?" Somehow he managed to get his arms out. He motioned for me with his index finger to come closer to him. I got closer to him, "What is it?" Sasuke motioned for me to squat down, so,I did so, and in doing so he gently carrassed my left cheek and pulled me closer to his face and kissed me. My eyes blinking rapidly; I broke the kiss, I was blushing like crazy, "What the heck?" "SHAN N' NARO!" I heard Sakura yell. "Gah!" I freaked out, Sasuke was my first kiss! I got up and dashed off to someplace else abandoning the other Uchiha. _The only reason he kissed you was to try to convince you to help him out!_, I kept on thinking in my head. The training grounds silence was broken by a loud ringing.

It was the alarm. We all met up at the place where we started, to my surprise Naruto was tied to the log.


End file.
